


Imagine a World

by tinydragon555



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: Kris is feeling horrible, and empty after Asriel's departure to college.They fall into a better world.





	Imagine a World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little speculation drabble about how Kris discovered the Dark World. (I'm going off of a lot of theories here, so it may be confusing to some.) Enjoy it. :>

Asriel was gone, and Kris was lost. Lost in the sense that everything they did never made sense anymore. Their daily routine was upended, and Kris had been late for school every single morning, sometimes sleeping into the afternoon with their bedroom door locked just so that they weren't disturbed by their mother. She worried, of course, but it was all for nothing. Asriel would be coming home soon, anyway. Right?

Kris had spent most of their precious Saturday lying on their bed, trying to drown in the silence and serenity of it all. The star stickers on the wall next to Asriel's bed are a nice, sickening reminder that he's still not here. His bed has been cleaned almost every other day by Toriel, so it's as if Kris' brother is still here. What a joke.

They open their previously closed heavy eyes, blinking in a haze. They slide off of the bed, onto the floor, and begin laying there. It's more flat here, grounding. The carpet is scratching the back of their neck, the dust under their bed floating to stick onto their skin and make them sneeze. It's real, and disgusting.

Kris turns their head towards the black void of what was under their framed mattress, reaching a hand out to grasp at nothing but cold air. They roll under the bed, and feel a strange emptiness doing so. Kris closes their eyes, clearing their head of the depressing thoughts that had drifted through lately. They imagined Asriel, but younger. Their favorite version of their brother, optimistic and still a crybaby. A nerd, but strong enough to carry them to school when Kris forgot to set the alarm.

Suddenly, they're falling. It's dark, darker, yet darker. All they can see now is darkness, crawling up their body and enveloping them. It's peaceful, and horrifying at the same time. Kris opens their eyes, and sees grass. They turn their head to the other side, seeing more of the greenish plants, and a mountain in the distance. It is shadowed by darkness.

They stand up on shaky limbs, wiping the dust off of their clothes. Kris is wearing shiny metal armour, with a pink bandana around their neck and some tight black clothing underneath. They look up at the sky, which is a foggy grey, with red mixed in. It reminds them of post-apocalyptic movies, where the protagonists have to fight off zombies and monsters, saving the world in the process.

There's a weight on their back, and they reach an arm around their side, pulling out a salmon-colored sword, heavy but reliable in battle. They stick it back where it belongs, beginning to walk through the grass, heading nowhere in particular. All Kris can see is darkness, and the land below their boots. There are a few strange trees along the way, star-shaped food hanging from their branches. Kris picks some of the lower stars from the trees, taking a bite out of one and smiling at the taste. Marshmallow. Their favorite.

They cut through some bushes with their sword, pushing thin branches out of the way and finding something indescribable in their path. A shining silver star, creating a warm light in a place otherwise overrun in dark. Kris reached out their hand to touch the light, feeling bathed in it's presence. It brings a warmth to their soul that they cannot describe, their face twitching into some resemblance of a smile. They feel replenished.

There's a rustle behind them, and Kris turns around to find nothing. There is nothing to track the sound to, but they keep on guard with their sword gripped at their thigh. They may just have to be like the heroes in the movies, fighting evil for a greater purpose. They remember playing monsters versus humans with Asriel, him being the kind and caring monster, if course. Kris was the cold human, who Asriel had to convince not to start a war, sharing love and kindness as easy as breathing. Kris' throat tightens.

The human hits a pathway made of gravel, leading to a towering dark city, looking empty from an outside view. There are lights on, so Kris can tell that something resides here. They sheath their weapon, carefully making their way through the town with light steps. They cannot tell if it is night or day here, so they are quiet. Toriel taught them to be polite.

They reach a drawbridge, extended out in an almost welcoming manner, if it wasn't for the endless pit that Kris could fall into if they weren't careful. They slowly make their way across, a few close calls making them control their quickened breathing. Kris hops onto the brick pathway at the edge, coming to a light circle that is before the door to the castle. There's a voice behind them, muffled and undetectable. "Hello?"

Kris turns around, almost on impulse. They see a hooded figure behind them, the person's face shadowed like everything else in this new world. They are at least a foot shorter than Kris, and stand before the drawbridge. Kris waves at them, lowering their hand to hover over their sword. The figure tilts their head. "Are you a human?" They ask, a shuffling under their cloak that Kris presumed to be nervous hands moving about. They remembered that Asriel used to do that when he wanted to say something, that to him, was of utmost importance.

"Yes." Kris replies, to which the stranger sighs in relief. "Oh, this is great news!" They exclaim, walking closer to Kris. The human raised an eyebrow at their excitement, their hand that was over their weapon, now resting at their side. The figure takes off their cloak, and Kris can now see who, and what they are.

They appear to be a black goat monster, wearing a green hat that reminded Kris of witches in many of their favorite video games, as well as a similar cloak to that of the one that they had worn before, only the same color of their hat. The monster also had on a thick pink scarf, which Kris didn't think that they needed all that much. To top it all off, they wore big, round green glasses that Kris would have laughed at it they ever did at all. The glasses were unnecessarily large, and sat on top of the monster's nose, like Toriel's.

"Hello, I'm Ralsei." The goat says, extending a hand. The human grasps Ralsei's hand in his own, shaking firmly. "Kris. Pleasure." Kris says, ending the handshake. Ralsei shuffled nervously, looking up at Kris curiously. "You must be confused. Would you like to come in?" He asks, walking around Kris and gesturing to the castle doors. Kris nods. "Yes."


End file.
